User talk:HighTemplar
Hi, HighTemplar! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Imperial Emperor image.png page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Kwiksilver (Talk) 11:25, 21 August 2009 Hello Love your articles, keep up the good work fine sir. BugzyTalk 16:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Articles I like your articles! They're nice. I think you should write a story or something, your articles are just too good! I just made a few corrections to the nation you made. If you need help, just ask. By the way, my main account is The Leader. --GE12Bot 14:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) When making articles involving the Imperial Forces, use this template. Just put at the bottem of the page. --GE12Bot 14:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Man... Dude... you gotta cool user page... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Me copy? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Deletion of Your Articles I apologize, but it is against site policy to delete someone's articles if they quit, which it seems you are doing. By quitting, you release your articles to the Masses, and you can not delete nor request to delete anything when you leave. Plus, Zenexthesia and the Imperial Emperor are now loosely bound to continuity, as Turtly can not exist in exile without Zenexthesia. Since your article already has continuity and a place in the site, it is now a permanent fixture in the site. Now, your work will not be forgotten. We also place the Memorial template to honor the original writer. However, we would all like you to stay here! You are one heck of a writer with an enormous future on this site! I've been wanting more Imperial Emporer for a while; he's so fresh, so new, so creative, and so grand! Where is the Army, its commanders, all of those red links we'll never see? I ask you to reconsider quitting, because if you do not, your articles become Fair Game due to CC-by-SA. Please don't quit! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 02:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Your articles are great, and we don't want to lose brilliant quality like that. If you let us keep them, we'll be able to expand them and make them better, and possibly get them into a story or something like that. Besides, the COC says that quitters can't delete their articles, anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 02:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) They definitely don't suck. No, I don't think those articles deserve to be deleted. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 18:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I strongly disagree with your opinion on the articles. In no way are they useless or a waste of bandwidth. They are well-written, creative, detailed, HQA-worth works of literary brilliance, and I encourage you to continue using them. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 20:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm I think I know you, weren't you griefing in zDaemon on the Unfy servers? BugzyTalk 05:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I noticed, I'm a griefer myself. Useful trick is to block elevators, I was standing in an elevator for almost an hour while everyone else was calling me every word under the sun. How I laughed hard. BugzyTalk 05:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Shotgun's very good indeed. You can also block doorways and halls but its a 2 man job - 1 guy goes at the back and 1 guy goes at the front. The guy trying to shoot you out of the way does no effect because the guy from behind negates the blast radius. You in for it? I'm bored out of my mind anywase. BugzyTalk 05:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC)